My Romeo, I'd Follow You Into Death
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: One of house Outlanders and the other Pridelanders, can Romeo and Juliet survive? Inspired off a fanart that is linked in the Author's Note of the Fanfiction. For ShadowoftheMeadow of YouTube and DeviantART


Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, any of the characters used in this. The concept for this is purely drawn off William Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" but with a Lion King 2: Simba's Pride twist.

AN: Inspiration for this can be found by viewing this picture: http: / shadow of the meadow dot deviantart dot com / art / Romeo - and - Juliet - 168865134?q = &qo = (just take out the spaces or put shadowofthemeadow dot deviantart dot com and look for the picture in her Gallery) After seeing this piece and her video she made using a, I believe it was Hungarian tune for "Romeo and Juliet", I was moved to write something. I will be also posting this to my own DeviantART account once I can get the Categories box to BEHAVE.

_And she was then, with her Romeo, in death, they would be together and the two houses were forever changed by their fateful engagement that was made with Death, and fulfilled as the ground was found soaked with their love soaked blood spilled upon the plains. _

Why is it, that love makes us fall for those we find we can not have; a love that just by a mere fleeting glance makes us fall into a tar pit of mere destruction that pulls into it, not only ourselves, but our families, friends and other loved ones. They become entangled in our tar pit that love has created, but there is a deeper hole that love makes in us; it creates a black hole within our hearts. Taking in every fleeting emotion that is fed to us by the one we love and that hole simply sucks all of those emotions in to our heart. Feeding off of us to survive until it implodes in on itself, taking us along for the ride as it feeds in to itself.

But there is a hole that can't be fixed by any stitchery or fleeting words to seal the wound up; it is the hole family creates when their words cut into us, cut after cut, slice after slice. Even the marks and scars our body riddles upon us.

"_What have you done?" _the mere words continued to pulsate throughout his head as he ran for any place that would be safe from here, away from this desolate place that was once home, but never could be again.

What had he done; what had he ever done? He had done nothing and that was what exactly what had set her off, set her claws to sink in against his face; he had all but destroyed their family. There was no room for excuses or apologizes. No time for him to make and stake his claim for why he hadn't tried to do as she had always planned; he didn't want to start war with those who didn't deserve it. At this point, there was nothing to make sense of the only one that could help him make sense of it all was that one person that had accepted him as he was. Regardless of his up bringing or considered lineage with a lion that had all but embodied all that was evil, an evil that had been seen in his Mother's eyes as she bared down on him. Throwing at him, words of disdain, hatred, anger and pure vile. Each word dripping with the hatred that was meant for another, but for now; he was to be the focus of it. Throwing it directly in his face that he had been the cause of his brother's death. He had let him die. He had failed to do as she had ordered him to do and in doing so, had brought upon certain end for one that hadn't deserved a short end.

"_I…I…I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault…I…I…I…I DID NOTHING!" _

Over and over he continued to replay the moment over, all that anger he had held back for all those years, resenting her pushing him to be the next Scar. He hardly knew him and now, he was to be blamed for the death of hi sibling. Much like Scar had been the end of a sibling of his own; it was retribution. An unconscious retribution for Simba's father being lost at the hands of his own brother and it had been turned on to Kovu to be the blunt cause of the retribution. For years, he had listened on and on, listened to her poison seep into his youthful ears, poisoning his mind to hate the Pridelanders and Simba, Simba most importantly of all. And now, retribution had been dealt to him that Simba couldn't have dealt all those years ago when Scar had forced him to leave instead of living up to his own guilt.

"_EXACTLY! And in doing so you betrayed your Pride…betrayed SCAR!"_

"_I WANT NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH HIM!"_

There was no escaping those defensive words he had used as his defense against his Mother; forever he would be branded by something similar to that same lion. He would now have to bear him forever with him. It was aptly apparent as his looked upon his face in the small pool of water as he stopped just about one hundred yards from Pride Rock.

"_You can not escape! Nuka is dead because of you!"_

"_No…"_

"_YOU KILLED YOUR OWN BROTHER!"_

"_NO!"_

A heavy paw splashed at the water only to hit him back in the face, "…It seems…that there truly is a darkness in me too…I don't deserve life with her anymore…but," his eyes turned upwards the protruding rock that was well known, "I have to explain to her what happened…hopefully she'll listen."

XXX

"What about Kovu? Where is he! What has happened to him!" a frantic female voice bellowed throughout the inner cavern of Pride Rock as she tried to pry her Father for answers as he limped, "TELL ME!"

Her Mother's eyes turned on her, but it was her Father's gaze that turned upon her in a burning rage and anger, even if there was a slight trace of pain in them, "I will not have you asking of _him._ You are to forget about him and move on."

"…No," the voice seemed to be laced with worry, shaken by her father's words while at the same case, a scent of disdain for her father's orders, "…I can't do that."

"Kiara…" a softer female voice spoke up as she looked to her as to try and deter her direction of words and attitudes, "Please, just listen to what your Father is telling you…"

There was no use arguing with the girl, especially one that was deeply in love, "I will not stand by any longer and let you make decisions for me…"

"KIARA!" the bellow could be heard from outside the cavern as the other lionesses of the Pride stayed outside; the animals that had gathered about to learn of what had happened were in utter shock.

No one could know where she would go or what she had planned to do next; she had slipped away into the dusk of the evening to a place no one would be able to find her but _him. _If only she had known what was coming towards Pride Rock; _he _was coming, _he _was coming to see her and try to explain to her Father that he had had no ill intentions meant towards him. At first, there were merely orders that he was at first, willing to follow but he couldn't go through with it now. He had found himself in love with the daughter of the enemy; as simple as it could be summed up, it was unfolding like the tale of the most tragic love story ever written. Of one Romeo and one Juliet. Both of separate houses and separated by hate, only thing left to do to fulfill the rest of this tale was for one Juliet to appear as if she was merely in a sleep of death upon which Romeo would find her. Killing himself, only to find that she is not dead, but in a slumber. And in his end, she would find a way to be with him, in death.

XXX

A call went into the cavern of Pride Rock to its proud leader that the young traitor to them all had been spotted; Simba wasted no time in dispatching a score of animals after the fierce beast. Driving him away from the stones of Pride Rock; snapping, biting, clawing, pecking and gouging wounds into him as they drive him away. Kovu never had the chance to ask of Kiara; where was she in all of this and did she decide to side with the rest of her Pride and all of those after him even now. On the creature's lips, all they were shouting was for him to die; the monster must die, never shall he be a part of us. Let him run but never run back to this place.

"…Kiara…" his voice was mournful as he made his final steps towards what would soon become his final resting place.

XXX

Sounds of birds being startled was what caused the aging baboon to lift his head out of his meditation, softly humming as if in agreement to the birds, but what utterly startled him to attention was the sounds of mournful crying at the base of his tree. Something had disturbed the peace and he was bound and determined to discover what was happening.

"What is going out here? Huh? What is this racket about, huh?"

The sounds of soft snuffling back of tears could be heard as he gazed down upon a head drawn down in mournful submission, "Kiara?"

"…Rafikki…I need your help…do you have anything that could put someone into a long sleep, a sleep so long that that person… they…that they never awake from it…?" her face was beginning to show signs of mourning, and fear; she feared for what was she about to do and feared whether the aged baboon would rat her out to her Father, "Please…I just want to sleep this terrible day away and awake when it is all better…"

Drawing a hand forward to reach out to touch her face as to console her; he pulled it pack to run it a long his silver drenched own mane as he contemplated the question over, "…Heh, I may have something, but I do not know if it will work for you…it is simply meant for smaller animals to get rid of bad dreams…"

"I wish for all this to just be gone…this entire bad dream…please help me…" her eyes pleaded with him once more; what was he to do for such a young heart that was breaking before his eyes.

"Wait here…I'll go and fetch it…"

XXX

What felt like he had run across the deserts and plains for days on end had come to end as he collapsed alongside the cooling grasses; his wounds were beginning to show their effect on his weakened body. His body had already given up on him and his soul was slowly giving up on him as well, but his heart, it was still holding onto short glimmer of hope that _she _would still come to him within in his final hours. Unfortunately, no matter the will power the mind may have over the body; his body was giving up the fight and he could feel it. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, hoping to glance upon that loving face once more before his life was gone from him forever.

"…Kiara…I…I'm so sorry…forgive me…please…"

XXX

A faint rattle of tree branches as well as the gourds clattering together against his stick as he struggled to get down the tree; he wasn't as young as he seemed anymore. In his hand, he held a small vial that held the liquid, "…Take caution when drinking this, Princess Kiara…for I fear, you may not awake when the effect wears off…"

"…That's all I want," Kiara sadly smiled as she bowed her head, taking the vial between her teeth and like a flash, was gone.

XXX

As it was for Romeo and Juliet, Romeo had come upon the fair maiden of his love, asleep as it was upon a table as if to say; she had passed from this world into the next. To sleep among angels and to become yet another like them as well; never to have to face the evils of this world and upon seeing this, Romeo took the vial he had received from a faithful Monk. Upon taking the vial to his lips and drinking it, Romeo passed out of this world and into that next world, Juliet was grief stricken to find that Romeo, in his own grief, believing her to be dead, had taken his own life. Wanting not to be alone in this world without him; she too, would take her life. As it seemed for the star crossed mammal lovers…the part of Romeo had been fulfilled, and all that was left now was for Juliet to do her fateful act of taking of her own life.

"…Kovu?" no answer came from the slumbering figure upon the grass lands that was covered in marks and cuts, blood coming from each deep cut.

There was no sense in denying what was to come as quickly as she could, Kiara removed the cork off the vial, knocking the vial over in its wake as she hungrily lapped up the liquid. Tears had begun to stream down the young female's face as she laid her body against his; tears of joy were beginning to stream down her face as she lay next to him. She could already feel the effects of the vial working its way into her system; her dreams were starting to become a blissful and content dream world, one she could enjoy. They were together, there was no need to worry of their families finding them and tearing them apart as they had when they were mere cubs. In death, they could be like this forever.

~The End~


End file.
